pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crawdaunt
/ |dexunova= |dexcekalos=052 |evofrom=Corphish |gen=Generation III |species=Rogue Pokémon |type=Water |type2=Dark |metheight=1.1 m |imheight=3'07" |metweight=32.8 kg |imweight=72.3 lbs. |ability=Hyper Cutter Shell Armor |dw=Adaptability |body=14 |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Water 3 |color=Red |male=50 |evo= }} Crawdaunt (Japanese: シザリガー Shizarigaa) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Crawdaunt is a red Pokémon with a golden star on its forehead. It has large claws and the bottom of these claws are tan. It's feet have two claws each and it has a large tail. There is a blue stripe in the middle of its tan belly. Evolution Crawdaunt evolves from Corphish at level 30. Game info Game locations |type= |rubysapphire=Evolve Corphish |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Corphish |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Celestic Town (Super Rod) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Celestic Town (Super Rod) |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Corphish |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Corphish (White only) |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |type= |RSPinball=Evolve Corphish |Trozei=Secret Storage 8 Endless Level 13 Forever Level 13 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Corphish |PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B24F) |Ranger1=Waterworks }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Crawdaunt has an extremely violent nature that compels it to challenge other living things to battle. Other life-forms refuse to live in ponds inhabited by this Pokémon, making them desolate places. |sapphire=Crawdaunt sheds its shell regularly. Immediately after molting, its shell is soft and tender. Until the shell hardens, this Pokémon hides in its streambed burrow to avoid attack from its foes. |emerald=A brutish Pokémon that loves to battle. A veteran Crawdaunt that has prevailed in hundreds of battles has giant pincers marked with countless scars. |firered=A rough customer that wildly flails its giant claws. It is said to be extremely hard to raise. |leafgreen=A rough customer that wildly flails its giant claws. It is said to be extremely hard to raise. |diamond=It is a ruffian that uses its pincers to pick up and toss out other Pokémon from its pond. |pearl=It is a ruffian that uses its pincers to pick up and toss out other Pokémon from its pond. |platinum=It is a ruffian that uses its pincers to pick up and toss out other Pokémon from its pond. |heartgold=A brutish Pokémon that loves to battle. It will crash itself into any foe that approaches its nest. |soulsilver=A brutish Pokémon that loves to battle. It will crash itself into any foe that approaches its nest. |black=It is a ruffian that uses its pincers to pick up and toss out other Pokémon from its pond. |white=It is a ruffian that uses its pincers to pick up and toss out other Pokémon from its pond. |black 2=Loving to battle, this Pokémon pinches all Pokémon that enter its territory with its pincers and throws them out. |white 2=Loving to battle, this Pokémon pinches all Pokémon that enter its territory with its pincers and throws them out. |x=It is a ruffian that uses its pincers to pick up and toss out other Pokémon from its pond. |y=Loving to battle, this Pokémon pinches all Pokémon that enter its territory with its pincers and throws them out. |or=Crawdaunt has an extremely violent nature that compels it to challenge other living things to battle. Other life-forms refuse to live in ponds inhabited by this Pokémon, making them desolate places. |as=Crawdaunt molts (sheds) its shell regularly. Immediately after molting, its shell is soft and tender. Until the shell hardens, this Pokémon hides in its streambed burrow to avoid attack from its foes.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Crawdaunt_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime In the 4Kids Entertainment dub, Ted Lewis provided the voice and in the current dub, James Carter Cathcart provides the voice. Trivia Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon